The field of therapeutic use of cannabinoid active agents has blossomed in recent decades as the therapeutic use of cannabinoids has become legalized in more and more jurisdictions. Most uses of cannabinoids, whether as whole plant, extracts of the plants, and as purified compounds (natural or synthetic), has been primarily in the direction of (a) ingesting the materials orally either as solid oral dosage forms or by means of being baked into various orally ingestible baked goods, (b) delivery to the lungs by virtue of (1) smoking cannabinoid containing plant parts, or (2) vaporizing extracts (partially or highly purified compounds)—whether solid or liquid—via the application of heat in order to vaporize the cannabinoid containing substance. While these methods of administration do deliver active principles, each of these methods suffer from various defects and problems. For example, one problem is the fact that the application of heat to cannabinoids changes the composition of the plant cannabinoids in significant part from for example cannabinoid acids to corresponding non-acid cannabinoids. In the case of THC (tetrahydrocannabinol), the structurally different acid version of the material (tetrahydrocannabinolic acid) is substantially less psychotropic than the tetrahydrocannabinol itself. Thus, application of heat, either during the process of extraction or in the course of delivery by smoking the material or in the use of vaporizers, increases the psychoactive effects. In the case of CBD (cannabidiol) and the acid forms of the other cannabinoids, which are not psychotropic, the structurally different acid version of the material (cannabidiolic acid et cetera) has shown increased in vivo activity compared to the cannabidiol itself and the corresponding non-acid forms of the other cannabinoids, respectively. Thus, the application of heat, either during the process of extraction or in the course of smoking the material or in the use of vaporizers, modifies the in-vivo effects. In both cases, the acid form of the material is the precursor of the corresponding decarboxylated material. As the therapeutic uses of cannabinoids are directed to activities other than the psychoactive effects, the use of smoking and vaporizing as delivery methods are disadvantageous. In addition, oral ingestion modes of administration, including sublingual administration, require significant doses in order to obtain the desired effects due to a very high first pass metabolism effect of cannabinoids. Thus, administration methods that can avoid the first pass metabolism effect would be desirable as allowing for reduction in dosage amounts needed to obtain desired effects.